


Miss You

by Dain



Series: AroWriMo 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alloaro Character, AroWriMo 2020, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Luke Skywalker, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Plans For The Future, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Luke huffed. "Maybe I don't want to leave.""You do," Biggs said. "You know it's worth it. You'll do fine."
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter & Luke Skywalker
Series: AroWriMo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: AroWriMo 2020





	Miss You

Luke kicked a loose piece of rock off of the station and watched as it landed in a small explosion of sand in the building’s shadow. The distant horizon was a blur, the sand and the sky blending together until you couldn’t tell quite where the planet’s surface ended and the open air above it began.

“I’m going to miss you,” he said for what had to be the fiftieth time. He knew there had to be other words he could use, some other way to explain the anxious anticipation that clutched at his heart and lungs, but all that ever seemed to come out was _I’m going to miss you._

“Yeah, I don’t know what you’ll do without my handsome face around to stare at all day,” Biggs said, reaching out to ruffle Luke’s hair.

“Knock it off,” Luke protested half-heartedly as he swatted the hand away. He was used to Biggs’s teasing, but even so he could feel heat rising in his cheeks like a sunburn he hadn’t soothed quickly enough.

“You’re too easy to fluster,” Biggs said. “You’re gonna be a real heartbreaker when you get out of here, you’ll have to watch it.”

“That’s not my fault,” Luke said. He couldn’t control other people’s assumptions any more than he could control blushing. “And, come on, who’d be interested in me out there?” Surely there would be far more interesting people to bother

“Are you kidding me, with that face? Nah, you’ll be fighting them off with a blaster, mark my words.”

Luke huffed. “Maybe I _don’t_ want to leave.”

“You do,” Biggs said. “You know it’s worth it. You’ll do fine. And I’ll be there to keep them off your back, won’t I? Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not worried,” Luke said. He looked up at the sky, clear and blue; the suns were behind them, inching towards the horizon, and in a few hours the stars would start to peek through. Something in him ached, knowing they were hidden behind the veil of blue, at once so close and so out of reach. That was where he belonged. And being there, being out among the stars and other planets, having the chance to be something more, that was worth everything else. What was there to worry about, in the face of all that?

Maybe there was one thing.

“I’m going to see you again, right?” Luke asked, still gazing up at the sky. “I don’t know how long it’ll be before I can leave, but…we’ll see each other again?”

“We will,” Biggs said, dropping a comforting hand onto Luke’s shoulder. Luke envied the confidence in his voice. “You’re not going to be alone out there, I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Luke said. That, at least, he knew for sure: he wouldn’t be alone. How could he be, with the entirety of the galaxy at his fingertips?


End file.
